l'amour non entendu
by hellgirl-fan1
Summary: owned by queenofthelooneybin made by queenofthelooneybin  jasonxoc   side note i can not put up the next parts because they got deleted
1. Chapter 1

Ok I own nothing and no one not even the oc this whole this was done by queenofthelooneybin and all she owns is Ava

Prologue

Summer, 2005

The young man came into the general store in the early hours of the morning. He was about 18, the age of all the kids that seemed to come up here to die. Old Fred stood behind the counter, waiting for the usual question. They all wanted to know about Jason. Very few asked about the other one. Her legend was less known, since only one had escaped her. Old Fred had seen her a few times, walking the woods with the man,

"Hello," the young man said in a soft voice.

"Hi there," Old Fred said. "What can I help you with?"

"What can you tell me about the summer of 1992?" the young man surprised Old Fred. No one asked about that summer, although it was important.

"Sure," Old Fred said. "A gang of kids went up to the lake. They must have found Camp Blood and got killed. Happens all the time."

"But one body was never recovered," the young man said and took out a picture of a girl. "Do you remember her?"

Old Fred took the picture and went back into his mental files. This girl was in there, a shimmering image of her holding a can of Coke and a candy bar. The calendar behind her said 1992.

"Yep, she came up here in 1992, with some friends. They were driving one of those VW buses."

"Cal Owen's van, never found," the young man muttered. Old Fred shot him an odd look. "Please continue."

"The article I read in the paper said their names were Cal, Julie, Mario and Leslie. At least the ones they found. They never did give the name of the last one."

"Ava. Her name was Ava."

"Yep. I met her, back then."

Xxx

Summer, 1992

The summer sun hit Ava violently full in the face. She stumbled out of the van, blinking like crazy. There was nothing to filter the sun in the general store parking lot. The others were already inside. Ava had been sleeping in the back of the van during most of the trip.

They were going up to Crystal Lake for a week, to camp out and just be together. That summer was the summer between high school and college for the group. In the fall, they would be going to colleges far away from each other. Cal and Julie were going to NYU, Mario to UMD, Leslie to UCLA and Ava to Vassar. Four of the five had been a gang since kindergarten. Ava's mother had married Julie's father when they were eleven, and that was why Ava was in their group. That was the only reason. Ava was a bit…different, and not in the usual way. But, even with her issue, the six of them got along. The sixth, Jack Bundy, wasn't with them. He was at a family reunion and would be joining the rest the next day.

Inside the general store, it was cool. The ancient looking AC unit was working well, and Ava sighed. It was likely this would be the most comfortable she would be for the next week. This was her first camping trip and she was a bit scared. Everyone in the county knew what kept happening. Dead teenagers and Ava fit into the category. It didn't help that she was the weak link of the group. Serial killers liked to pick off the weak ones first.

Suddenly, Julie popped up in front of her, signing if she wanted anything. Ava glared at her and gestured to her cochlear. It was brand new, a graduation present from her father. It hurt that he had waited this long for something she should have gotten years ago. Julie had gotten a computer. Ava had gotten her hearing.

Julie's kindness irked Ava at times. She could function just fine. She wasn't paralyzed or retarded, no disrespect to those who were, but Julie treated her like she was. Ava grabbed a coke and a milky way and went up to the counter. A man stood at the register. He was old enough to be her father, yet he was staring at her.

"One fifty," he said and Ava handed him two crumpled singles. "Where are you kids headed?"

"Crystal Lake," Ava stammered, her hands raised to sign it. The man looked surprised. He must have met many of the lake's ill-fated victims.

"Do you know the story?" the man asked. Ava nodded. Like many kids in the area, she had grown up on stories of Jason and the 1980 massacre. By the time the stories reached her, they had taken on an urban legend quality. But, the basics were clear. Teenagers kept getting killed. The man gave her a brief, non-sexual once over. Something flickered in his eyes. Pity. In his mind, Ava was already dead.

Xxx

That afternoon, as the sun began to dip from its high point, Jason heard a car. It was bad, the music and chatter of its occupants washing over the famed killer. They were going to die. It was simple that way.

Four of them got out at once. Like so many of Jason's past victims, they were good looking in a bland way. The girls were pretty in the way that sent his mother into a rage. The boys were strong looking, but none would be a match for his machete.

The bad kids began to set up camp. The boys put up tents and dug a fire pit. The girls stood around and smiled a lot. His mother called them dirty sluts. But she wasn't telling him to kill them, to wait until dark. Just as he was about to leave, a fifth came out of the van.

When he saw her, Mother didn't scream. In fact, she was quiet. Jason studied her. While the other girls were blond, this girl had dark hair, the color of a crow's feathers. Her jeans were cut at mid-thigh, revealing pale legs that resembled a young tree branch. Her gray t-shirt looked soft. Jason took a step forward and Mother began to yell.

_Don't touch that one. She's a good girl. She's special like you! Do not touch her Jason! She's the only good girl._

So Jason did nothing but watch. After a few minutes, he moved a bit closer to get a better look. Mother let him do that. The girl began to walk around, her hands fluttering, fiddling with her ear before she put them in her pockets. Jason watched her get closer. She didn't seem to hear anything. Not his heavy breathing or the sounds of her friends asking, and then demanding her return. She kept getting closer and there were no signs of fear. Usually they sensed him and ran. Not this girl. She even looked right at the tree he stepped behind.

"Fuck!" one of the bad girls yelled. "Turn up your fucking hearing aid. We have been calling you for ages!" She grabbed the good girl's arm and jerked her away, hurting her. Jason saw it in her face. He watched, knowing that bad girl would die first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Death**

Same thing as before

_I tried to tell them, but no one wanted to hear me._

The afternoon began to slip away. Around three, Ava decided to leave the camp and walk in the woods. She was sick of being the fifth wheel. She didn't have any voyeuristic tendencies, so watching the others hook up wasn't an option. Even though Jack was an egomaniacal jerk most of the time, she would be glad to have him there. He was better than being alone.

Sunlight filtered through the trees, casting a golden mist over everything. Ava knelt to examine a flower. It was a pale white, generic forest flower, with specks of violet. She plucked it and put it in her hair. The white of the flower glowed against the black of her hair. Ava continued her walk, her feet making soft pads against the mossy ground of the forest. All was quiet, the only sounds being the chirps of the birds.

After about twenty minutes, Ava spotted a wooden sign. In faded red letters it said Camp Crystal Lake . Oh lord, she thought, remembering the stories. Camp Crystal Lake . Jason Voorhees. Tommy Jarvis. Dozens of murders. Camp Blood . But rather than be afraid, an odd feeling of peace came over her.

_Don't be afraid my child_, a woman's voice floated into her mind. Even though she may have not been real, the voice comforted her. Ava kept going. The cabins looked be in severe disrepair, as if at some point, people had stopped caring about the way the place looked. There were a few splatters of blood on a porch and one door hung off the hinges. One window was shattered. Ava kept going, until she reached a small house at the edge of the property. It was also in disrepair, Ava's foot almost going through the porch when she stepped onto it.

The house had a vaguely lived in look, as if someone had been living there on and off for a while. Ava passed a dirty kitchen and dusty living room. She stopped at a bedroom. It was a child's room. Models of trains and the like, tin soldiers, and there was a teddy bear on the bed. When Ava sat on it, it creaked under her weight, even though she weighed only about one hundred, maybe less. She picked up the bear. For something that looked so old and dirty, it was soft and almost cuddly. The left arm was falling off and an eye was missing.

I wonder who used to live here, Ava mused as she looked around. The name engraved on the headboard read JASON. Oh my god, I am in his house, oh my god, she thought.

Heavy footsteps sounded. Ava felt her chest constrict with panic as the sounds drew closer. She couldn't move. All she could do was clutch the teddy bear closer as Jason got closer. She started to pray, fumbling over the forgotten words. Then, there he was. Standing in the doorway of his childhood room. He was huge, surely double Ava's weight and a foot taller. He was muscular as well, filling the doorway.

"I'm so sorry!" she half-cried. "I'm going!" Almost sobbing, she stood up, shooting out of his bed, dropping the bear. Jason didn't move, blocking her only way out. "Are you going to let me go?" Ava asked, her voice soft. Jason nodded and stepped aside. On her way out, Ava stopped to look at the man. He seemed to be studying her. His one good eye peered from his hockey mask and locked wither gaze. Ava felt the panic begin to recede for some odd reason. Those dark pools brought on a feeling of serenity that didn't fit with the situation. Here she was, standing eye to eye with a man that had killed dozens of people and she felt just fine.

"Thank you," she whispered before she began to run, her feet pounding on the carpet and her hair a flag behind her. The flower fell out, but that went unnoticed.

While Jason waited for it to get dark, he thought about the girl some more. Usually mommy made him kill any trespassers. But she had told him not to kill the girl, let her go. The twist in events was unusual enough to unsettle him.

The girl had dropped her flower. Jason picked it up and put it on the dresser. The girl had been playing with Mr. Fuzzy, who lay on the floor where the girl had dropped him. When Jason picked him up, he could smell the girl on him, something sweet and soft. He gently put Mr. Fuzzy back in his place.

Why had she thanked him? All he had done was let her leave. Jason didn't understand that people were afraid of him just because of who he was. He had no idea about his legend, how people trembled at the very mention of his name.

Soon it got dark. Jason saw the sky begin to lose its glow and he knew it was time. He went downstairs to sharpen his blade before he went out. Mommy had taught him to be quick and and neat when he killed. A dull blade would slow him down. After the necessary preparations, he went out into his woods, towards his camp.

One of the bad girls was in the trees. Jason reconized her as one who had hurt the good girl. She was pulling up her shorts. Jason could smell her urine. Pot and beer, like all the others. A twig snapped under his boot.

"Man you have some weird fetishes," the girl laughed. She turned and saw Jason. "Oh shit, oh shit please don't kill me, please!"

Jason didn't say a word, as usual. Instead, he swung the blade and it went into her chest, blood spurting onto Jason and the ground. With a gurgle and small scream, she fell to the ground and died in a puddle of her own urine. Jason heard one of the bad boys start coming towards them. He called the girl he must have just killed, Leslie, a bitch. He got close and had no time to react. Jason stabbed him in the neck, and he died without a sound against a tree.

The last two were by the fire, kissing and touching. Mommy began to scream they were doing the bad thing and had to be stopped. When the boy saw him, he jumped up and began to run. In his panic, he tripped and fell into the fire, screaming as he burned. The last bad girl ran for a tent. Jason decided to wait.

That tent was Ava's. Having turned off her cochlear to get some peace and quiet, she hadn't heard three of her friends die brutal deaths. So when Julie burst into her tent, half naked and screaming, it was a shock to say the least.

_What's wrong?_ Ava signed and turned on her cochlear.

"You fucking bitch, you brought Jason here! He killed Cal and probably Les and Mario. You brought him here and now we're going to die!"

"What?" Ava asked. "No, you're wrong." He wouldn't hurt me, she thought sadly.

"Shut the fuck up and run!" Julie tried to drag Ava, but the deaf girl refused to move. "What the fuck?"

"Why are you blaming me?" Ava asked. "He would have come anyway."

"You went to his fucking camp you bitch! YOU LED HIM TO US!"

After years of this, years of her step-sister's constant subtle belittling, Ava snapped. She grabbed the latern in the tent and swung it at Julie's head. Glass exploded into her skull, blood everywhere, even on Ava, who ran out of the tent.

Ten feet away stood Jason, who was lit up by the fire, the glow almost angelic. Their eyes met once again. Shivering, Ava hugged herself, praying he would leave her alone again. When Jason took a step forward, Ava began to run. That wasn't something she was good at, but she still did it. Maybe there were people nearby. They could help her.

Tiny branches clawed at her legs, creating scracthes that stung. Ava was crying, her vision a blur. She stopped at the edge of a ravine, when she ran into a tree. The impact was strong enough to knock out her cochlear and sent Ava onto her back. She lay there, stunned and trying to think. It hurt too much to do so. So she waited for him to get her. When Jason came, all Ava did was blink and wait for him to raise the bloody machete. When he didn't do anything, she was suprised.

Suddenly, Jason extended a large, strong hand. Ava found herself lifted in the air, tossed over Jason's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. She held onto his neck as they headed for parts unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cabin**

_At first, they thought someone else had killed those kids. Usually he took the bodies someplace, but this time he left them where they died. _

As expected, Jason carried Ava back to his cabin. She was silent, the all consuming quiet getting to her slowly. When she had been running, she had lost a shoe and as Jason carried her, the other one slid off, blood having made her foot slick. Ava whimpered when it fell and in response, Jason tightened his grip on her. It was pitch dark, the only thing Ava was able to see were the outlines of the trees.

The walk took an awful long time. It should have taken only 30 minutes, but Ava felt as if an hour had passed since her failed flight. Something howled in the distance and she tightened her arms around his neck. Jason tensed, but didn't loosen his grip on her waist. It was oddly comforting to be held, even if it was by a serial killer that had killed three of Ava's only friends. Well, two. Cal had fallen into the fire by his own stupidity. Jason hadn't pushed him.

"Where are you taking me?" Ava asked when Jason put her down. She couldn't see a thing in the moonless night. No answer, not that she would have heard one. "I can't see." she added. Jason must be supernatural, Ava concluded. No human can see this well. Blindly reaching, she grabbed for some part of him and found a hand. She grasped tightly. Jason's hand was bigger than her's, consuming the doll-sized appendage. It was warm, yet rough. It felt nice.

Jason dragged her along the path, her bare feet hitting rocks, cutting into the tender flesh. It hurt like hell. A few minutes later, they reached the cabin. Jason led Ava to a room under the house. The smell of death hit her like a shovel. Decaying flesh, rotting bone, old blood. Nothing, no book, movie or even any of her darkest fantasies could have prepared her for this. Ava buried her face in Jason's shoulder, making him jerk away. Poor man, she thought when she realized he must not have had much human contact since his mother's death. Killing, no matter how hands on, did not count.

_Jason let the nice girl take a seat._ The voice Ava had heard earlier that day suddenly came back. Ava jumped and scrambled for the wall. Jason grabbed her arm roughly_. Jason! That's no way to treat our guest!_

"Where are you ma'am?" Ava asked the ceiling. She turned to see a rotting human head inside a small shrine. She dry heaved into her corner. "Oh dear Lord."

_That's me on the wall. Pamela Voorhees. I already know who you are. Oh dear, are you hurt? Jason, honey, get the first aid kit from upstairs._

To Ava's amazement, Jason lumbered up the steps and into the house. Ava sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands. She had to be losing it. What else could explain the events of the past few hours?

"How come I can hear you?" Ava asked the ceiling.

_You're like my son. Special. You can hear what others can not._

"Why did he take me?"

_That's for Jason to tell you. _With that, Ava felt Pamela's spirit leave the room, leaving her totally alone.

Jason found the first aid kit quickly. Before he went back downstairs, he stopped by his bedroom. The flower was still there. Maybe the girl would want it back. When he got back downstairs, the girl was sitting on a box, picking at her skin. Jason offered her the flower and the first aid kit.

"Thank you," the girl said softly and put the flower in her hair. She opened the box and took out the small bottle of antiseptic and a cotton ball. Jason watched, fascinated as she began to swipe at her skin. Her face contorted with minor pain, but she never said a word. That was unusual. From past experience, Jason thought that all women were vocal about pain. He knelt next to her and watched some more. The antiseptic bubbled on her skin and she let out a hiss of pain. Jason remembered what his mother used to do when he was hurt. When he began to stroke her hair, the girl looked scared, but soon relaxed. It felt nice. Her hair was soft and smelled sweet, like the rest of her.

"I'm done," she said quietly a few minutes later. But she didn't stand up. She leaned into his touch and they sat there for another few minutes. Then, she yawned.

"Um...is there anywhere I can sleep?" the girl asked. Jason nodded and stood. She followed him up to his room. "Okay. But where do you sleep?" He pointed to a chair beside the bed. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I can sleep there." Jason shook his head. Then, he pointed to his name on the headboard. He wanted to know her name. For a second, the girl looked confused. "What are you trying to tell me?" she asked, her face screwed up with confusion. Jason pointed to the headboard and then to himsef. Maybe she would get the message then. "Oh..." the girl blushed. "My name is Ava. It means bird." She made a fluttering motion with her hands. "Like a starling." She smiled.

Starling sounded pretty. Jason knew it wasn't her name, but it was nicer than Ava. He sat in his chair and the girl laid in his bed.

"Good night Jason," the girl whispered before she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Blood**

_From the start the police knew that this wasn't like Jason. The crime scene was too different for them to believe it was just another slaughter._

When Jason woke up it was nightfall. He had only slept two or so hours, but that was enough for him. His eyes fell on the girl sleeping in his bed and he held his machete high in the air, ready to slice. But then, Mommy yelled at him to stop and Jason remembered that Ava was supposed to be there. He put the machete down and went over to the bed. She was fast asleep, but twitching and whimpering. A bad dream. Jason stared for a few minutes and then got Mr. Fuzzy. He put the bear in the girl's arms. She would have more use for him than Jason. After that, Jason went on patrol. Mommy would watch Ava while he was gone.

The sun had already come up when Ava awoke. For a moment, she was confused and scared. She stared at her surroundings and at the bear in her arms. Jason must have given it to her. Touched by the action, Ava smiled. She got out of bed and began to walk around the house.

"Jason? Jason?" she called out, a feeling of disease coming over her. "Where are you?"

_He went into the woods my dear. To patrol for bad people._ It was Pamela again. Ava nodded and decided to head for the woods. It was a nice day.

The sun shone through the trees once more. The pale light seemed to create a path guiding Ava through the woods. She thought as she looked for Jason. Why wasn't she planning to escape? Most people would be running for their lives now, heading for the highway. But Ava was going the opposite direction. She was going deeper into the woods, back to the site of the murders. Something was telling her where to go.

The first thing she saw was Leslie. The animals had gotten to her a bit, and her face had been chewed a bit, making her ugly. Satisfaction grew in Ava's chest. She had never liked Leslie much to begin with. Kicking the body, Ava continued her journey. A few feet away was Mario's torso. Wild animals had probably taken his lower half. How appropriate, Ava thought and made it to the campsite without finding anymore bodies.

Cal's charred corpse was still in the fire, which had gone out long ago. It was almost horrific. If she had stumbled upon him by accident as a stranger, Ava would have pitied the poor guy. But she had too many memories of his secret cruelty to pity him.

The last was Julie.

Beautiful, perfect Julie. The pretty sister, the kind sister. While Ava was little more than a broken doll, useless when she didn't grow up to be beautiful in spite of her deafness. Ava stared at the blood crusted head of her only sister, a smirk on her lips. It felt good to see what she had done to her. Victory washed over Ava as she gathered her things.

As Ava made her way to the woods, someone grabbed her. She screamed and tried to hit whoever it was. They shook her violently and spun her around. It was Jack, a red mark on his cheek and anger in his eyes.

"Jack!" she cried. Jack began to speak. Ava was rusty at reading lips, so she was only able to discern 80% of what he said.

"We gotta go Ava!" Jack grabbed her by the wrist. "Before he comes back!"

"Before who comes back?"

"Jason! He killed the others? How the hell are you still alive?"

"Let go Jack. "

"That freak killed the others!"

"Don't call him that!"

Meanwhile, Jason was doing his patrol. He was nearing where he had been the night before when he heard shouting. Through the trees, he saw a boy trying to get a girl into his car. A second later, he saw the girl's face. It was Ava.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "No!" The boy kept pulling at her, creating marks on her skin. Anger burned inside Jason. Mommy told him to kill the boy. _Kill him Jason, kill him now. DO IT!_

"You crazy bitch!" the boy yelled. "You killed Julie! WHY?"

"She deserved it," Ava's voice was cold. "So did the others."

"What did we ever do to you?"

"You did think I would remember. But I did."

"Remember what?"

"Prom night."

The boy hit her across the face. Jason's rage boiled over. He got behind the boy and grabbed him by the neck, dangling him in the air. Ava had fallen, and she sat there, watching with wide, frightened eyes,

"What the fuck man?" the boy yelled. Jason began to pound him into the car, over and over again until he was nothing more than pulp and a spine. Jason threw him into the front seat and went to Ava. The boy had hurt her. There was a bruise forming on her cheek as well as on her wrists. Blood had splattered on her, mixing with the blood from the night before. Jason picked her up, cradling her gently in his arms as if she were a baby. Ava buried her face in his chest, her body shaking from what she had seen, but not from sobs. The urge to speak was strong. He wanted to tell her it was going to be okay. But all he could do was stroke her hair and grunt. Using a crude type of sign language, Jason pantomimed going back to the cabin. Ava nodded weakly and they set off. Jason took her bag as well.

When they got back, Jason took her to the bathroom and set her on the floor. He pointed to the tub. Before she could do anything, Jason left. He knew she didn't want him to see her without clothes. That was something bad girls did. Jason went downstairs to clean and put away his machete. When he was done, Mommy began to talk.

_Why did you let her see that? Ava was in no condition to watch. Next time let her go. You upset her._

**I'm sorry Mommy. He was hurting her. I got mad.**

_Go check on her in a few minutes. The poor thing has been through so much._

**I will. I won't let her watch me work again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Police**

_After a few days, the police went up to the camp. They started doing that after the first six or so groups that didn't come back._

The water turned red-brown almost instantly. Ava sighed and got out. The tub would take some time to drain, so she sat and waited for that to get done. She wrapped herself in a towel that had been draped over the bar on the shower door and sat on a conveniently placed stool. Oh my god, she thought as what had happened today really hit her. It sounded cheesy, but what she had seen Jason do to Jack would haunt her forever. It had been horrible to see Jack explode all over the Jeep, bits of him flying all over the place. Some of his gray matter had gotten on her clothes. They were useless now. A few minutes later, she got up and refilled the tub. This time, the water stayed clear and she relaxed into the inviting warmth.

_Why didn't you run?_ Pamela's voice floated out of nowhere. Ava was startled and almost sunk to the bottom of the tub.

"I….I was scared."

_Frozen?_

"Yes."

_Jason is worried dearie. He feels awful for letting you watch. _

"Oh…I'll make it up to him."

_As you were._

After thirty or so minutes, the water became too cold and she got out, dripping wet, but clean. Crap, Ava thought when she realized that she had nothing to wear. What she had been wearing for the past 36 hours was too...dirty to keep wearing and she couldn't find her bag. Maybe it was in the bedroom. She wrapped herself in the towel again and went into the hall. Jason was nowhere in sight so she went down the hall to the bedroom. The black and red duffel sat on the bed and she dropped the towel in happiness. On the top of the pile was a simple lilac and cream sundress that she taken from Julie's bag. Why the recently deceased bimbo had packed it, Ava didn't know, but she had no complaints. She slipped it over her head and smiled. The smile fell from her face when she saw her feet. They were cut up from her run the night before and from today. While she tried to find her hairbrush, Jason appeared from seemingly nowhere. His hand on her shoulder startled Ava into a girlish shriek. He stepped back and she calmed down.

"You startled me," Ava explained and smiled to show that she was not mad. Jason grunted and stood there. His eye seemed to fix on her shoulder. "I got that when you grabbed me last night." Ava wasn't angry. She understood the primal reactions he had better than she would care to admit. He moved towards her and stood in front of her. A hand reached out and began to stroke her face. The rough pad of his thumb raked over her cheekbone, where Jack had slapped her. It stung a bit and she shuddered. Jason jerked back, as if he had done something wrong. The slate gray of her eyes roamed over his hockey mask. His good eye wasn't meeting either of hers. "Jason, you aren't doing anything wrong. You didn't hit me. Jack did." Jason looked confused. "The boy you just killed. His name was Jack and he was bad." Ava's eyes narrowed at the memory she had brought up earlier. "Just like the others." Jason seemed to get his confidence back and came back to her. His hand went back to her face, and she leaned into the touch. There was an arm's length between their bodies, and neither seemed to be eager to close that distance. Ava's arm reached across the gap, however, and touched his lower arm. Several layers of cloth was between her hand and the flesh beneath. But, there was something comforting about touching someone else, a haven in the chaos of the day. Jason grunted when she squeezed. Ava jerked her hand away, afraid she had hurt him in some way.

"I'm sorry!" Ava yelped. "Did I hurt you?" Jason shook his head. He withdrew his hand from her cheek and took her hand in his. He pressed his hand to hers, comparing sizes. Most of her hand fit into the palm of his, the tips of her fingers on the base of his. Her hand was clean, while his was dirty, blood in the ridges. Ava laced their fingers together, gauging his reaction. Jason did nothing, just stared at her with that dark pool. Ava felt her breath hitch when Jason squeezed her hand. There was something in his eyes now, something bright and alive. Something shot into the pit of her stomach, and she felt her heart stop. They stood that way for what seemed like hours, just staring at each other, satisfied by the basic touch.

After a few days, they settled into a routine. In the mornings, Jason would patrol the woods for new arrivals while Ava would either roam the camp or entertain herself at the cabin. In the afternoons, they would spend some quiet time together, Ava reading to him or they would walk together, sometimes holding hands. On the sixth day, it all fell to pieces.

xxx

Officers Morgan and Walker lost the usual game of rock paper scissors and had to go up to Camp Crystal Lake. No one liked going up there, since no one ever came back with good news. Those kids were dead, and few were ever found. Blood, guts and the occasional severed limb, yes, but never the body itself. It was always a drag. Sam Morgan was 23, white and built like a football player. Danny Walker was a bit older, black and wiry. Like the kids they knew were dead, both had grown up listening to stories of the murders up here. A running joke in town was that the reason Crystal Lake's police force was so small was because no one wanted to deal with Jason Voorhees' crimes.

They drove up to where they were told this new batch of campers were supposed to be. As they drove, they decided that if these kids were still alive, they would buy them a case of beer. After all, they survived six days up there. No one lasted longer than three days. That had been a miracle.

When they arrived, the first thing they saw was a red Jeep, the keys still in the ignition.

"Hello?" Morgan called. No one answered. "Hello?"

"They're dead man. Let's just go on. Maybe we'll find a head or arm," Walker sighed and they moved towards the Jeep. Walker was taller, so he saw the body first. "Oh shit!"

The body, if the lump of blood and guts could be called that, lay on the driver and passenger seats. The face was barely intact. Blood was everywhere. The body smelled like swollen, rotten meat. This kid had been dead for days.

"Well, we found something," Morgan said as Walker retched in the ground. They made their way to the campfire. The burned body of something lay in the remains of the pit. They couldn't tell the gender. Within five minutes, they found three more, making it five. There were supposed to be six. A third girl was missing, a deaf girl named Ava. From what they could tell, the kid in the Jeep was John 'Jack' Bundy, and the rest were Julie Founders, Leslie Keller and Mario De Salvo. The kid in the fire could be Cal Owens, but no one could be sure. Soon they went deeper into the woods, and split up. Walker went into the direction of the ravine, while Morgan went deeper into the woods.

Only one would make it back to the station.

Morgan heard her first. The cracking of a twig under his boot had alerted someone not far away. He heard a small squeal and the sounds of pained running. Far away, he saw someone running towards the old camp. He followed whoever it was, hoping they had a clue as to where Ava had gone. Or where her body was. Little did he know who he was chasing. After a few minutes, the pain for whoever it was became too great and she fell. Morgan caught up to her. At first, he didn't realize who he had. Then, he remembered the description of the missing girl. Black hair that fell to the middle of her back, gray eyes, about five three and one-oh-five. She wore jean shorts and a white t-shirt, which matched what the mother said was something her daughter may have had. The only discrepancy was the missing cochlear.

"Ava? Ava Portland?" Morgan yelled right at the girl. She just stared. "Are you Ava?"

"Let me go!" the girl yelled.

Morgan wrote the name on his pad. The girl nodded. "You're safe now honey. My partner and I can take you back to the station and you'll be safe from that son of a bitch Jason."

From what he had been told, the girl could read lips a bit. Morgan guessed she knew he must have said Jason and then she went nuts, crying and trying to run. Morgan held on. "You're safe now." The girl shook her head and began sign. Morgan knew a bit of ASL and he knew part of what she was trying to tell him was to go away and something about a cabin. Suddenly, as if saying his name summoned him, Jason appeared into the clearing where they were.

"Run!" Morgan yelled and the girl just stared at him and walked over to Jason. The masked man put a protective hand on her shoulder and jerked his head to the woods. He was telling her to go. The girl, Ava, ran for the trees, looking back once.

"What was that?" Morgan asked as Jason advanced on him. "Why is she still alive? Are you keeping her hostage? What are you using her for?" Jason raised his weapon. "Are you making her lure people here? Does she cook for you?" His last words were a big mistake. "What is she, a sex slave? You raping a deaf girl?"

Jason cut him in half at the waist, his torso falling over. His legs remained standing and then they fell.

Meanwhile, Walker was at the ravine. In the woods, he had found a shoe and at the edge of the ravine, he had found its twin and Ava Portland's cochlear. In his minds eye, he could see what happened. Ava lost her shoe while running from Jason. She ran into the tree. The blow to her head confusing her, she fell over the edge and lay under all the growth, covered by a blanket of green. Walker went to the edge, looking down. He saw nothing, but that didn't mean she was there. There was always the possibility.

Xxx

You all know the drill. Review! If you think it will enhance your reading pleasure, review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Poetry**

The cop wasn't as heavy as he looked. Jason carried the body with ease to where he was now storing them. Mommy had told him to put people in the building next to the cabin. No more people in the house. They had company now.

When he got back to the cabin, Ava was waiting for him on the porch, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You killed that cop, didn't you?" she asked, her voice quavering. Jason nodded. "Why?" Jason shook his head. He couldn't tell her why he did it. That cop had been different. Mommy hadn't told him to kill the cop, but she hadn't gotten mad when he had. No, Jason had killed him for his own reasons, for his own gain. He had sensed that the cop wanted to take his Starling from him and Jason didn't want her to go. It hadn't helped the cop that he had accused Jason of doing the bad thing with Starling. Mommy had explained rape to him once and that was worse than the bad thing because the girl was hurt. Nothing could make Jason do that to anyone, especially Starling. He didn't touch her, just grunted in her direction. Ava glared at him, and followed him into the house.

"What the hell Jason? I am getting tired of this! Why won't you answer me? Please!" Ava was almost in tears. "Why won't you talk to me?"

**He wanted to take you away. I had to get rid of him.**

"You can...?"

**Yes. Mommy taught me how, a long time ago. **

"That explains a few things. But still, why did you kill that man?"

**He was bad. He said things that he shouldn't have been saying about you and me. **

Ava covered her mouth, understanding in her eyes. The trees began to whisper from the heavy winds that signaled a coming storm. Jason hated the big storms and usually hid in the basement when they came. People got lucky in the days after, because there was so much water after these storms. Ducking his head, Jason went downstairs to tell his mother that Ava and him were now think-speaking. When he saw that Ava was going to the bedroom, he felt a little sad that she wasn't going to be with him, even if it was for a few minutes. It had been so long since he had someone around. She was his first friend

.

Rather than be angry that he let Ava know the secret so soon, Mommy was pleased. _That's nice Jason. Now you have a friend. She's as lonely as you. _

**How? She's pretty and nice. **

_People are still mean to anyone who isn't like the rest of the world. You've noticed she's pretty?_

**I'm sorry Mommy!**

_For what?_

**Thinking bad thoughts. **

_No, Jason. You're not bad, sweetie. My special, special boy_. Jason could sense her warm smile and soon felt her leave.

xxx

Pamela had seen Ava's life unfold as soon as the girl had stepped onto the grounds of the camp a week ago. The poor thing hadn't led a life like the others she had come with. They were alike, Pamela and Ava. In the end, they had won. Unlike the little bitch who had killed her twelve years ago, Pamela was still around. Ava's tormentors were all dead, killed by the one person both of them trusted.

_Sweetie, are you okay?_

Ava looked up from the book of poetry she was reading and smiled when she didn't see anyone. "Oh, I'm fine."

_Jason just wants to keep you safe. He knows that you weren't before._

"How? I never told anyone what happened!"

_I saw. When you arrived, I had a vision about you. I saw the accident and I saw what happened that night in May._

"Oh God."

_When I was 17, I killed Jason's father. He abused me and that's why Jason was born the way he was. I got fed up and cut his head off with his machete. But, soon we were out of money. One night, I was coming home from the grocer. I had barely been able to scrape up the change for a weeks groceries. The whole town knew of my plight and some boys stopped their car as I walked and offered me 50 dollars to...do things. I refused, since I could never be that desperate. They got angry and the three of them raped me. So I know how you feel. But I didn't have to see my rapists every day._

"They put something in my punch. It was supposed to knock me out completely, but it didn't take. I have a strange system. I was in and out, and I remember all three of them on me. Leslie was laughing and Julie was in and out of the room. They thought I wouldn't remember, but I did."

When she saw Ava begin to cry, she wanted to hug the girl. It wasn't fair that bad things happened to good girls, but that was the way the world worked. Pamela had her own equalizer in the form of her special boy. She smiled at the thought of her baby going out into the world, doing what needed to be done.

_Oh honey, you're safe now._

xxx

The storm hit at five that evening. When it came, Ava and Jason had been in the living room, Ava reading to him from the book of poems she had been reading earlier.

_MY heart aches, and a drowsy numbness pains  
My sense, as though of hemlock I had drunk,  
Or emptied some dull opiate to the drains  
One minute past, and Lethe-wards had sunk:  
'Tis not through envy of thy happy lot,  
But being too happy in thine happiness,-  
That thou, light-winged Dryad of the trees,  
In some melodious plot  
Of beechen green, and shadows numberless,  
Singest of summer in full-throated ease._

As the words rolled off Ava's tongue, Jason put his arm around her shoulders. The large limb weighed heavily on her thin shoulders and she almost told him to take it off her, but it felt too good. His hand brushed her shoulder every now and then and she had nestled into his side. When the first thunderclap sounded, Ava jumped and buried her face in his side. Jason was just as afraid, a whimper escaping his mouth.

"Its okay, its okay," Ava soothed and sat up. "The rain can't get in. The windows are closed and so are the doors." She ran a hand along his mask. "Do you want me to get candles, so we could have some light?"

**Yes. Please.** Ava nodded and got up. The candles were in the tiny storeroom on the other side of the house. The floors creaked under her bare feet and the lighting threw bursts of light onto the walls. The random bursts startled Ava every time. When she got there, a burst of light helped her find the candles. They were on the bottom shelf of the far wall. She bent over to get them. When she stood up, someone caught her around the waist. Screaming, she swung a candle with Jesus on it at the head of the person. The grunt and heavy thud, plus the scrambled words in her head told her it was Jason.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Ava cried and knelt next to her friend. "I didn't know it was you!" She leaned over to hug his neck. "Please don't be mad."

**It's...okay...**

She kissed the side of his mask. Even though her lips hadn't touched any of his flesh, Jason still felt something shoot through him, into the pit of his stomach. He put his arms around her waist and they stayed that way, until the storm ended and the only sounds were of the crickets.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Search**

_They got together a search party. The whole town had a hand in it. After all, it's not everyday someone escapes Jason._

Ava's mother and step-father were at the police station by ten the next morning. The bodies had been identified, at least Julie, Leslie, Jack and Mario. They had concluded whoever was in the fire had been a teenaged male. Deep down, they knew it was Cal, but they were still waiting on dental records to confirm it. The parents of the other four were back home, waiting for the bodies to be sent back. So far, the medical examiner had yet to get deep into the bodies. Cause of death had been clear though. Leslie and Mario had died from blood loss. Jack's body had suffered such severe trauma; he had probably died of massive internal injuries. The body in the fire had burned to death. He hadn't even been given a chance to be knocked out by the smoke. Julie had probably died from blunt force

trauma to the head, the shattered lantern next to her body a clear indication.

"We found some of your daughter's belongings not far from the campsite," Walker said gently. He laid the cochlear and the shoes on the table. "The theory is that she was running from Jason, in the process losing a shoe. Before yesterday's rain washed it away, I was able to photograph blood on a tree near the edge of the ravine. She probably ran into it, and the force knocked out her cochlear. When she was able to stand, she was probably dazed from the blow and stumbled, losing her other shoe and falling over the edge."

"So, you're saying she's dead, but at least she wasn't murdered," Ava's mother,

Ellen said. "That's little consolation. My daughter is dead."

"What about Julie?" her father, David, asked. "Did she suffer?"

"We don't know yet," Walker said gently. It was likely she had felt the blow, but

had probably been unconscious when she finally died.

After a few formalities, Walker drove the Portlands to the woods. At least 200 people had shown up to join the search party, most of them for the glory. A few thought they would find the girl, and alive at that. A team was being sent into the ravine to look for the body. A small handful was already planning what they would wear to the funeral.

Meanwhile, Ava was standing at the on the porch of the cabin. The search party had been divided, each group a few square miles of the woods and old camp. She could see three people in the distance and they were coming closer. Something inside her told her that they were going to find her, that it was only a matter of time before it was all over. They would make her go home and that would be like dying. Jason was somewhere, hopefully not killing anyone. Ava sent a quick message to Pamela to tell him not to kill anyone unless they were sinning big time. That meant that random search party members were a no-no.

I won't let them take me, she thought. I will not leave him.

The thought surprised her. Why? It wasn't like she had Jason were an item. Sure, she cared about him a great deal and she owed him her life. As the days had passed, Ava had realized that that they may have killed her, if Jason hadn't killed them first. Why else would they choose Crystal Lake? Kill a girl and blame it on Jason. Ava was sure it had been done before. It didn't help that Jason was the kindest, gentlest man she had ever known, even if he was over a foot taller than her, outweighed her by at least one hundred pounds and had killed over one hundred people, which was roughly half of her senior class. It would hurt Jason so much if she left him. It wouldn't be right to hurt someone so gentle.

She loved him too much.

That thought almost made her fall off the porch. When did that happen? Ava felt it bloom in her chest, the feeling of first and maybe true love. She decided to go back into the house, to cook lunch and find a book to read to him after. Of course, she didn't hear the shouts of the people in the little group. They had seen her through the trees. Rather than thank God that she was alive, they thought of the massive reward they would receive for bringing her back.

Ava was cutting up a deer Jason had caught the day before when they found her. At first, she was unaware that they were right behind her. The woman, a busty blond, tapped her on the shoulder. The men were on the porch, waiting for the woman to call them.

"Oh god!" both women screamed, the blond at the sight of the butchered deer and Ava at the sight of the woman.

"Don't be scared honey, I'm here to save you," the woman said. Ava didn't know what she was saying, but she sensed the meaning. They were trying to take her from him. There was no way in hell was happening. Before she could think about the consequences, Ava swung the butcher knife at the woman, cutting her across the face. The woman fell, still alive. Ava stabbed her five times before she stopped. Then, she remembered there were two more. It was matter of survival, not sadism.

One had his back to the door. It was easy to cut his throat. The other man was a fighter. He tried to get the knife from Ava, in the frenzy cutting up her hands. Ava's shirt got ripped in the process as well. Blood spurted from the wounds, making her grip on the knife slippery. The blade sank into the man's shoulder, causing him to howl in pain. Blood flew into her eyes. Blindly groping to find something to hold onto, Ava clutched at a porch column with one hand, the other making stabbing motions. She blinked the red from her eyes and tried to regain the upper hand. The man was enraged and he tried to take the knife from his shoulder. Behind him, through a red haze, Ava could see Jason, his machete raised.

"KILL HIM JASON!" she screamed, wiping blood from her eyes.

The man's head rolled to her feet a second later.

Xxx

Jason disposed of the three and went back into the house. Ava sat on a chair in the kitchen, staring at the wall. Blood was everywhere.

**Are you okay?** Jason asked when she hugged him tightly, pressing her body into his.

"I will be soon. Need some time to process this."

**You did the right thing.**

"You really think so?"

**Yes.**

Shyly, Ava lifted her face up. A shaking hand went to his mask, fingers slipping under it. The soft pads of her fingers brushed his lips and Jason felt his breath hitch. He lifted her in the air, his large hands gripping tiny hips. As Ava lifted that bit of mask she needed, no one made a sound. Her lips neared his, the only part of him visible, and Jason felt his heart start to beat faster. When her lips touched his, he gripped her hips tightly, crushing her to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kisses**

_Three of the volunteers went missing that first day. As a result, most of people stopped coming. They never found their bodies either but that was expected. Everyone assumed he had gotten them. _

It hurt, but in a good way. Ava felt Jason's hand gripping her shoulders, creating bruises. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. At first, he had been shy, scared. Now he was grabbing her, clutching her to him, his mouth attacking hers. Something caught on her lip, snagging the skin. Blood flowed from that wound, one of many she had gotten that afternoon. After a while, Ava needed to breathe and tore away from Jason, who stared at her.

"I need some air," she breathed heavily and pushed his mask back down. She nuzzled his neck and planted a soft kiss, tasting dirt and blood. It wasn't as gross as it sounded. All the blood on her had dried, leaving rusty streaks on their skin. "And I have to clean up." She smiled ruefully and looked down at her blood soaked self. "I'll be back sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek and detangled herself from him. Jason set her down. Under his mask, he smiled for the first time in years, maybe even decades.

Again, as it had happened the day Jack died, the water had to be drained and refilled. There was so much blood, but there was no fear. Only the peace that came when you realized that you were loved. It seemed so surreal, to be loved by someone. Not to be a cliché, but Ava knew her mother thought that she was a burden, especially after the accident.

When Ava had been six, her mother had left her with a babysitter. The babysitter had a boyfriend, who came over most afternoons. The babysitter, Stacy, usually locked her outside while she was alone with the boyfriend. When Ava was older, she would realize why, but at only six. She didn't know.

One of those days had been cloudy. But she was still put outside. Stacy had been rough with Ava that day, swatting her when Ava didn't move fast enough. Her face still stinging, Ava started to walk to the candy store down the road, since Stacy had given her a dollar to go away when the slap didn't work. However, Stacy wasn't the only one to blame for the events that occurred that March afternoon. The other person was a middle-aged man that had consumed a three-martini lunch and was driving down a neighborhood street at an obscene speed. He was the one that hit Ava, who had bounced off the hood of his car and onto the lawn of an elderly neighbor.

The doctors said that the head trauma had damaged her hearing and she suspected that it was also the cause of her inability to play sports. Afterwards, her mother had started glaring at her a lot, scaring Ava more than she would ever admit. The new family hadn't helped.

Xxx

The next morning, the M.E, Dr. Sanders called in the chief, Gregory and Officer Walker. He had found something unusual when he had gone over Julie's body, something that set her apart from the others.

"The angle from which she was struck is unusual for the usual Jason killings. For one, she was hit from an upward angle. This indicates that her assailant was shorter than she was, about five three. (A/N: Julie was five eight.) If it had been Jason, the angle would have been downward, as he is about six five, according to what we have been told."

"So, what are you saying?" Walker asked.

"Someone else killed Julie. It was not Jason. He killed the three murder vics, and may have caused the guy in the fire to fall in, but he didn't cause the death of Julia Portland. Hell, he probably wasn't even in the tent when she died."

"Ava Portland is five-three," Walker muttered.

"Did they find any sign of her in the ravine?" Sanders asked.

"Not even a scrap of clothing on a twig," Gregory muttered. "Are you saying she isn't dead?"

"Chances are she's on the run."

The news was on the radio by noon. Using a radio she had stolen from Julie's bag and had just remembered she had done so, Ava listened for any news of her disappearance and possible death. Instead, she heard about her possible involvement and the BOLO for her. This was not good. Instantly, she came up with two plans. One involved killing at least five people. The other would avoid those deaths and throw the police off their trail. She went to Pamela for advice.

_Neither of those sounds particularly nice Ava._

"I know, but something has to be done. They won't stop coming unless I do something. I don't want them to hurt Jason."

_The second one is the best choice. You can do that without too much trouble. Just one quick cut. _

Taking a deep breath, Ava lifted a knife in the air. The blade came down on her right ring finger, severing the digit from her body. Ava began to scream, the primal cries summoning Jason, who burst into the downstairs room with his machete raised. When he saw Ava's severed finger and the rags of her old clothing, he was confused. Pamela, the only calm being in the room explained the plan. Ava had cut off her finger to plant in the woods, to divert the police. She would dab some of her own blood on the clothes she had worn that first night for the same purpose. While that had happened, Ava's wound had healed. That was another one of Pamela's afterlife gifts. The ability to heal whomever she wanted, if she cared enough about them to channel the necessary energy.

Jason and Ava went into the woods at nearly midnight when the search party had left. They had yet to reach within a quarter mile of the cabin, so they picked a point that was nearby, yet would point the search party away from the camp. Jason dropped the finger while Ava strung her clothes on the ground and lower tree branches as if they were Christmas tinsel.

They walked back to the cabin in silence, holding hands. It was almost over. Soon they would be able to move on and forward, to whatever may come next. In the bedroom, Jason stood outside when Ava changed into a t-shirt that served as sleepwear. She got into bed and he took the chair as usual. But, rather than sleep, Ava sat up.

"You don't have to sit there." The moon streamed through the windows, casting a silver light on everything. "There's room here." She peeled the covers from her body and shifted to the side. Jason stared at her, not getting her meaning.

**What do you want? **He asked, subtly not being one of his strong suits.

"I am inviting you to sleep in the bed with me."

Shaking, as he was not too sure what it would entail, Jason walked over to the bed, which protested under his weight. Ava sighed and she moved closer to him. Jason pulled her into his arms, stroking her back and hair. Ava settled into his chest and kissed the side of his mask.

"Good night."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Flashback**

_They found her finger in the woods and wrote her off as dead. There was just so much blood all over what was left of her clothes that there was no way she could have survived whatever he did to her._

The early morning sun rose over Crystal Lake, creating a pink glow in the bedroom. Jason woke up to her snuggling against him in her sleep, pressing her small frame to parts he had almost forgotten he had. He lifted a hand out from under them to stroke the top of her head. The smell of her shampoo wafted into his nose and something inside him stirred, causing him to press even more firmly against her. It woke Ava up, her eyelids fluttering almost sweetly.

Good morning Starling. She kissed him on the chin of his mask and sighed her good morning. Ava looked down to see what had woken her up and her eyes widened. Jason knew the feeling in her eyes quite well. It was fear. Pure fear had lit up her eyes and his questioning grunt only made it worse. She scrambled out of bed and ran out of the room. Jason looked down and saw what had scared her. Years of killing people during sex had given him a good idea of what grown men and women did. And his body was doing the male thing. That was what scared her. Were good girls supposed to be scared? Jason had no idea.

While Jason was musing, Ava had locked herself in the bathroom, trying not to start screaming. Feeling Jason's -you know- against her made her think about Prom Night. The gang rape, the laughter. How her innocence had been yanked out from under her beautiful purple dress while her own sister just laughed. Ava knew that Jason would never hurt her, ever, but she was still a bit afraid, deep down inside. She turned on the shower and crawled under the spray. It was hot, making her fair skin red, but it felt good. Pain was good; it meant that she was here.

Alive.

The water started to run ice cold that was when she got out and began to dress, still feeling the aftershocks of fear running through her body. He won't hurt you, he won't hurt you, he won't hurt you, she kept thinking, her mind starting to ache at the thoughts.

_You're right dearie. Jason will never hurt you._

"I know, but..."

_You have to understand sweetie. Jason has never known feelings like that before. It's new and scary to him too._

"It's just..." With a moan of frustration, Ava banged her head against the wall. "I want to stay Mrs. Voorhees. There is nothing more I want in the world than to stay with him."

_You're in love with my boy, aren't you?_

"Maybe. I don't know."

_However, I do. I knew there a reason you came. It was to find him._

Xxx

They didn't see each other the rest of the day. In a fit of confusion and self-directed anger, Jason had stormed out of the cabin and into the woods. From the bathroom window, Ava watched him storm off. She knew he would come back covered in blood. It didn't bother her much anymore. It was his way of life. Rather do what she wanted to do, Ava left the cabin and began to walk around the camp. In her mind, she could see what had happened here over time. The deaths of stupid teenagers, people her age dying at the hands of the man she loved. Even further back, to the year 1957...

(Author's Note- Yes, I am stealing the idea for this from Freddy vs. Jason, but it's different.)

Ava walks down a dirt road. The sign is fresh, new. The white letters read CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE. With a shock, she realizes where she is. It is years before her own birth, seventeen to be exact. It is 1957. The cars are her big clue. Bright primary colors assault her from all angles. Dazed, Ava continues her way down into the camp. When she sees that her jeans and t-shirt are now a light blue dress, she is not surprised. This is not a dream. People can see her and they wave as she passes. The big question is why is she here?

Something is guiding her. In this alternate world, she isn't in control of her body now, but she will be soon. Her puppet master leads her to the worker's area. Her eyes fall on a girl and boy talking and laughing. Something inside her knows that these two are the ones whose lust is the cause of Jason's death. The way they flinch when she looks at them must mean she conveyed her thoughts with her eyes. Ignoring their looks, Ava continues her way into the kitchen. At the stove, Pamela is stirring a large, bubbling pot. It seems ominous, but Ava brushes that aside.

"Mrs. Voorhees?" she asks and feels the strings loosen. The woman turns. From what she knows, Pamela is only 27 now, and she is very pretty.

"Yes?" the woman asks a puzzled smile on her face.

"You don't know me, but I need to find your son," Ava spews these words like vomit.

"Why?" Pamela's hand curls into a fist.

"I mean him no harm, but I must see him before its too late!"

"What do you mean? He's with the other children, by the lake."

The lake. Ava rushes out, almost tripping over her own feet. Frantic, she runs around trying to find the lake. The shouts of children direct her. A group is gathered on the dock, pushing at one boy. Her height, however meager, gives Ava just enough to see over their heads. The boy they are pushing is almost hideous, and their cruel chants of freak show would be right on if Ava didn't know who they were hurting.

"Jason!" she screams and runs for the crowd. "Leave him alone!" She grabs one boy by the scruff of his neck. He is their leader. "What did he ever do to you?" The boy turns to her and she knows his name is Walter McCray and he is ten years old. Their eyes are almost identical, him having given them to the child he would create with a woman he will beat for five years and eight months before he finally leaves.

"He's a freak," the boy, Wally, is nonchalant about this. Ava smacks the man who would become her father, the boy is he now, across the face, and he starts to whimper. Maybe that will fix him; she thinks wildly and runs for Jason. He's crying and she is about to pull him into her arms when Wally pushes him into the lake this time. Jason falls in and Ava screams.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" The children shy away from her, all but the demonic Wally. Ava leans down and extends her hand. "Give me your hand Jason!" The boy in the lake is too scared to listen and he's in a panic. He is able to grasp her hand for a moment and she pulls him up. It surprises her, the burst of strength. His feet connect with the dock and Ava sobs with relief. She has saved him, but at what cost to the future, her future? In saving this boy's life, has she prevented their meeting, or even her own birth?

"You're safe now," she says and reaches for him. Small hands connect with the small of her back and then another pair. More and more, until Ava is seeing the blue of the lake. Her face connects with the serene surface and she breaks through. It fills her lungs until she is bucking underwater, screaming for help, but only killing herself. A hand bursts through, but the children are too afraid to take it. Killing someone had never been part of the plan. Just fear. One by one, they flee, until only Jason remains, trying to do something. Ava's head leaves the surface and she is able to look at him one last time.

"I love you." are her final words.

Then, a film of red goes over her eyes forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Love**

_For a while, everything was normal. Quiet. _

Karma may take a long time but when she came for you, she was a tough bitch.

35 years ago, when he was ten, Walter had killed a kid at summer camp. He hadn't gotten in trouble for it, since no one had ratted him out, even when the counselors got all the kids in one room and asked them who pushed that Jason kid in. So he had gotten away with it.

But, all these years later, that kid's zombie or whatever had killed his only child. Even though he hadn't seen Ava since he had walked out on her thirteen years before, it had still stung when Ellen had called him to say that their kid was dead.

As he though about the past with no plans for atonement, Walter watched the news coverage of his daughter's murder. The reporter stood at the edge of the woods, going on about Jason if he was just some urban legend made up by kids. If Walter hadn't started all this, he would think the same thing.

Maybe this was a sign. He had to go to Crystal Lake and finish what he started three and a half decades ago. When a picture of his daughter, all grown up and beautiful, flashed on the screen, Walter knew he had to do it. He had to kill Jason Voorhees.

Xx

When Jason was coming home that night, he almost tripped over Ava's body. She lay in the dirt road, next to a rock. The blood on the rock told him she had fallen and hit her head. Water was spilling from her lips however and she was convulsing. It was like she was drowning on dry land. Jason knelt next to her and tried to do chest compressions, but he stopped when he realized he could hurt her. Suddenly, Ava's eyes popped open and she sat up, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Oh God Jason, oh god," she wept, kissing his mask all over.

**I'm so sorry**; Jason hugged her back, burying his face in her neck.

Jason lifted her with ease and carried her to their room. He set her in the middle of the room. Ava steadied herself and began to unbutton the flannel shirt she wore over her t-shirt. Averting his gaze, Jason started to leave the room, but was stopped by Ava grabbing his wrist.

"You don't have to leave." Ava stood on the very tips of her toes to kiss him deeply. "Stay." She smiled slightly and pulled away. Her eyes on him the whole time, she unbuttoned her shirt and peeled off her tank top. Shaking, she stood before him in dirt-streaked jeans and a black bra. Jason marveled at the paleness of her skin, how every cut, and bruise seemed to glow in the faint light. He moved towards her, tugging her into a rough embrace, his mouth attacking hers like a wild animal. A shaking hand rested on her hip for a moment and then moved up to her ribs. When the rough palm of his hand rubbed a peaked nipple through her bra, Ava moaned and arched her lower half to meet his. Without thinking, Jason ground his lower half against hers, his erection jabbing at the meeting place between her legs. When Ava gasped, Jason pulled away.

**Did I hurt you?** He asked. Ava shook her head, sat on the bed, and beckoned him to join her. When he settled, Ava sat on his lap, slinging her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. She rested her forehead against that area of his mask. Jason put one hand on her hip and the other stroked her hair. Goosebumps popped up all over her skin when his hand moved from her head to her back. Thick, clumsy fingers tugged at her bra, tearing it in two. It fell to the floor. Rather than touch her bare chest, Jason put a hand on the side of her face.

**You're so beautiful. **

"No, I'm not." Ava turned a dark pink. Jason shook his head in furious disagreement, tracing her features tenderly.

**You're beautiful,** he insisted, a finger running along the curve of her breast. Ava shuddered and ground her hips to his once again. Her breasts rubbed against the rough palms of his hand and he moved to suck a nipple, causing Ava to shriek in pleasure and grind her aching sex against his even harder. Suddenly, she was spasming out of control, her hips bucking madly. With a cry, Ava came, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Jason stopped and watched her come down from her high and she settled into his arms.

"Jason. I want to-," Ava whispered, but cut off her own words. Her eyes went to what jutted from between his legs. "Do you love me?" she asked, locking her gaze with his.

**Yes.** Ava kissed him and her hands started their descent. Her slim fingers started to tug and fumble with his pants, her face turning red. When they were finally undone and at his knees, Ava's head started the same path as her hands had taken. Kissing his chest and stomach, her mouth stopped below his bellybutton. Ava took a deep breath and her mouth engulfed the head of his penis. Jason groaned, threading his hands through her hair. Little by little, Ava took more and more, until she just couldn't take anymore. Her knowledge was limited, all she knew coming from Cosmo and some paperback romances she had read a while back. But, Jason seemed to enjoy what she was doing, thrusting into her mouth until she began to gag, a tear running down her cheek.

"Please, be gentle," Ava lifted her head from his lap to say so. Her eyes were shining with tears and she looked so sad that Jason felt guilt tug at his heart. This was new for him.

**Sorry,** Jason bent to kiss the top of his good girl's head and wiped the tear away. Ava resumed her task with even more vigor than before. Soon, Jason was finished, coming into Ava's mouth. She swallowed and rested her head on his thigh.

"I love you," she whispered and her eyes began to flutter shut. Jason pulled her onto the bed and lay next to her.

**I love you too**, Jason held her closer and they went to sleep.

Xxx

In the morning, Ava woke up to Jason kissing her breasts. They had fallen asleep in what they had (and hadn't) been wearing the morning before. The cool morning air had perked the small nubs awake, making her moan when his tongue flicked across one. He loomed above her in a push up position, and even though he wore his mask, Ava knew he was smiling. God, she loved this man.

"Jason...," she whispered and arched up to him. His hands fumbled with the top button of her jeans, popping it off and it rolled to the floor. The zipper was easier and he tugged her jeans off. Starting with the cut on her cheek, Jason kissed every bruise and cut on her body. There were quite a few and she was moaning by the time he got to the bruise on her upper thigh. After that, Jason slithered back up her face and kissed her on the mouth.

"Now," she hissed and reached down to poise his cock to her entrance. With a thrust, he was inside, Ava gasping in a mix of pain and pleasure. He was thrusting, his hips gripping her hips to keep them steady. There were going to be bruises later, but all Ava could think of was the feeling of fullness that was overcoming every cell in her body. Never had she felt so alive. The bird-like bones of her torso flexed under fragile skin as she came closer to a peak. Then, it ripped through her, Ava screaming his name as her walls clenched around him, her nails clawing at the back of his neck. Jason seized up as he got his, and the collapsed on her, breathing heavily.

It was nearly noon when they finally got up. Ava headed for the shower, still naked. Jason followed her in as she stood under the warm spray of water. He literally took up half the stall, but she was not angry. In fact, she smiled and began to wash him, running the soft cloth over his body. Jason bent his head and watched her. He grabbed the other washcloth that was hanging over the bar and ran it along her belly. Ava giggled and kissed him on the chest.

Heavy footsteps sounded from the other end of the cabin. Ava froze and Jason patted her on the back. He got out, put on his clothes, and went to check on the noise.

Unknown to them, Walter was in the cabin, having snuck in through the back door. He had a gun in his pocket. He had started the drive early that morning. The past hour had been spent walking through the woods. He had gone through the back of the woods, away from the reporters and police. No one knew who he was. That David bastard had been called her father. Not her stepfather, but her father. It pissed him off, but he would even the score with Jason. All that mattered was getting even with that asshole.

The cabin was neat, nice. It would be almost homey if Walter wasn't biased against the man who lived there. He could hear the shower running and grinned. Jason would not have his machete in the shower. There would be no fight, and Walter could just go get a beer and go home.

When he reached that part of the house, Walter readied his Colt 45. He crept closer and closer to the sound of running water. He started to open the door when someone hit him across the back of his head with a fist. He fell to the floor and saw Jason standing over him.

"How?" he asked and heard the water turn off. A woman stepped into the hall. She wore a towel wrapped around her body, her dark hair plastered to her neck and face. Her gray eyes widened at the sight of him on the floor.

"You...," she spat, glaring at him.

Xxx

Jason did not know what was going on. The boy who had killed him was here, all grown up and he seemed to know Ava, who looked so angry.

**Starling, what's going on?** He asked and her head snapped towards him.

"This is my father. He killed you, didn't he?"

**How do you know?**

"I saw it."

For a while, they just stood there, looking at the man lying on the floor. They knew what they were going to have to do but neither wanted to trample the other in doing so. Ava's eyes burned with hate and so did Jason's.

"You can do it," Ava said after a few minutes of watching Walter look up at them in fear. She waved at her father as the machete came down on his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Thunder**

Author's Note- Yep, this chapter has more smut!

_After a few days, the media got bored with Crystal Lake and moved on. A week after they found the finger, ABC showed a special on our town and all the killings since 1958. 'Three Decades of Death', they called it._

Ava shut her eyes just before a warm spray of blood washed onto her. When she opened her eyes, there a film of red over her vision. Through that, she could see Jason start to drag Walter's body away. A bit of her felt guilty that she felt nothing. However, she was reminded of what Walter had done to Jason and what he would have done to her given the chance. In a way, this was good.

Time seemed to skip. Before Ava knew it, Jason was back from getting rid of the body. He was covered in blood. A dark red hand reached out to stroke her hair, leaving a streak of color on her cheek.

**Are you okay?**

"Yes."

Silently, as always, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Their earlier shower had been rendered useless. He put her down and she turned on the spray. Warm water washed over them, and Ava turned towards the spray. Jason took a cloth and ran it along her back. Her spine stuck out and he ran his fingers along it. A shudder ripped through her body and she backed towards him.

"Jason…." she moaned and turned around. She gently took the cloth from his hand and began to wash his arms and chest. The washcloth turned red and brown. Blood and dirt. "I love you so much…"

Grunting, Jason ran his cloth across her breasts, where a splatter of blood had gotten. Her continued down, accidentally dipping a finger into her bellybutton. Ava made a soft grunt and dropped her washcloth. It didn't register with Jason, who continued his descent. A hand ran along her right thigh, to the apex between them. Jason was fascinated. Compared to the rest of her body, that area was so hot and wet. Curious, he ran a finger along it. The way Ava moaned and grabbed at his shoulders that this was a good place to touch her. Encouraged, Jason put his fingers in, naturally drawn there. For a while, he left his fingers in there, and then began to move them. He was a bit startled when Ava's eyes rolled to the back of her head and he was rewarded by her grabbing his member and gently pumping it.

"God Jason." Ava was able to get this out from between her gasps of pleasure. "More. There. Yes!"

Suddenly, she was clenching around him, gasping and crying as her orgasm shook her body almost splitting apart from the force. Jason lifted her rubbery body to the wall, backing her against it as he cinched her legs around his waist. With ease, he slid into her, putting a hand on the back of her head so she wouldn't bash her skull in as her head started to hit the wall with his thrusts.

It felt so good, to be inside his good girl. She was clawing at his neck and back, trying not to scream too loud. I love you, I love you my sweet girl, Jason thought but didn't send them to her. Rather, he tried to show her by going even harder. The hand not on the back of her head went to her breast, his rough palm rubbing a nipple, and he lifted his mask the slightest bit to suckle.

Soon, it became too much. Her noises, the warmness enveloping him, the pounding water on his back. He came in her, staying in her for a while.

Outside, dark clouds began to gather, the sign of a coming storm. It was hot, but not hot enough to stop a summer storm. Jason peeked his head out and made a small noise of fear. He still hated storms, even though he was no longer a boy. There had been a storm the night before he had been pushed into the lake.

"You okay?" Ava asked and eased herself down.

**There's a storm coming.**

"I'll get the candles. Do you want to go to the parlor? There are no windows."

**Yes. **

"Let's get dressed first."

An hour later, the storm was in full rage. They were in the parlor, kneeling in the glow of several candles. Ava had laid a blanket down and Jason held her in his arms, her head on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered drowsily, her head lolling about.

**I love you Starling. Please don't leave me.**

"Never. My life is here now."

A crash of thunder made Jason squeeze her tighter. Ava turned to face him, murmuring her assurances of love and safety. In some ways, he was still a kid. He was vulnerable, despite his size, and so sweet. But, something still niggled at the back of her mind. She had to ask him this, this one thing.

"May I see your face?"

At first, Jason just wanted to howl no. No one could see his face. He had suffered so much because people had seen his face. That was why he had been pushed into the lake. People ran and screamed when they saw his face and it would hurt him if Ava was one of them. But, there was nothing bad in her eyes. Just gentleness, a promise. She had told him that she would never leave him.

Slowly, he pushed her away and sat up. His shaking hands went to each side of his mask. With a sigh, he lifted it up and inched it away. Soon, it was off.

Ava didn't make any noises. After all, from her vision, she had a pretty good idea of what he looked like under the mask. Now, his face was a bit darker, and one of his eyes was a bit damaged. There were deep scars in his flesh, small valleys almost. Burn marks on a cheek and his nose looked like it had been broken multiple times.

She began to trace all those things, her finger dipping into the scars, her thumb running over his eye. After she was done, she kissed him softly on the mouth, whispering with warm, sweet breath that she loved him, and will for all time.


	12. read before you read chapters 13 and 14

Ok

Sorry people who read the story I got the chapter mixed up 12 is 13 and 13 is 12

On a anther note if I do not get some r&r I will cry TT*TT


	13. Chapter 13

_**That Halloween, something happened. Something that only four of us knew the real truth about.**_

**Ted Hansen didn't have any plans for Halloween night. Unless drinking Coors while watching a monster movie marathon counted as plans, then yes he did. At eight thirty, he was driving home with his six pack and a stack of tapes in the passenger seat. His headlights caught something large moving in the trees. Thinking it was Jason; Ted grabbed his gun from under the driver's seat, turned off the safety and headed for the large white shape. **

**To his surprise, the beam of his flashlight rested upon a woman. She was younger, than him about 19 or 20. She was pretty, with pale skin, gray eyes and long dark hair. What made her so large was child, and from the tears in her eyes, it was well on its way into the world.**

"**Shit, sorry miss," he said and put his gun away. "I didn't mean to scare you."**

"**It's….okay," the woman was able to speak between gasps. "Oooh." she made a fist with the hand not on her belly.**

"**You need a hospital miss," Ted stated and tried to take her hand. She jerked away from him and backed a few yards away.**

"**No…hospitals," she gasped and shook her head in case he didn't get the message. "No."**

"**You're in labor. You don't really have a choice," Ted said. "You and the baby could die out here if you punch it out under a tree." The woman looked up at him, her eyes fearful. "I'll stay with you, if you need a hand to hold."**

**A look of pain distorted her fine features and she reached a hand between her legs. She held up her fingertips and in the silver light of the moon, Ted could see what was smearing her pale skin. Blood. And even Ted knew that blood was never a good sign. The tears rolling down her cheeks told him that she was going to come with him. **

**He led her to his pickup, sweeping the tapes and beer onto the floor. With a small grunt of effort, she hoisted herself into the seat. Scrambling, Ted got into the driver's seat and gunned it for Crystal Lake General. As he kept pushing the gas pedal, the woman huffed and puffed. Ted had six siblings. That was normal. **

"**God, this hurts!" she cried, clenching her fists in pain. **

"**You'll be okay," Ted said softly. As soon as the words left his mouth, the car began to sputter and slow. The woman howled as they hit a bump and the car stopped completely. "Shit!" The woman started to sob and howl in pain. Her tears ran down slowly coloring cheeks. "The general store is up the street. I'm sure they can get an ambulance out here."**

**Meanwhile, at the general store, Fred was cleaning up a mess some teenagers had made earlier that night. Doc Miller and his wife, Louise, were in the café, drinking coffee and discussing the general stupidity of anyone under 30. **

**The bell by the door jangled violently as Fred's nephew, Ted, burst into the store, dragging a girl with him.**

"**Uncle Fred, you gotta help me!" he cried. **

"**Aw shit Teddy, you knock her up?" Fred barked. The girl's face was hidden by her long hair and she was gasping in pain. **

"**No! I never saw her before! She was wandering the highway when I picked her up," Ted protested. He raised his hands in defense. **

"**Not…the…father," the girl breathed. She raised her face and Fred recognized her. She was that girl from the news the year before. The one they said was dead, killed by Jason. But, she was here, having a baby. Something came over Fred, a horrible thought he prayed wasn't true. **

"**DOC!" Fred yelled and led the girl to a chair, all while trying to remember her name. "I need some help here!"**

"**Dammit," Miller swore and came over. "What is it?"**

"**She's in labor Mill. Do something!" Fred yelled. With a sigh, Miller knelt down and put his hand up the girl's skirt.**

"**She's at nine centimeters. Almost ready," he announced. "When did the contractions start?"**

"**About ten this morning," the girl whispered.**

"**How many weeks are you?"**

"**About 32. Maybe 31 or 33."**

"**Okay. You'll be fine. Some blood is normal. Just breathe," Miller droned.**

"**What do you think I've been doing?" she was able to joke before another contraction seized her, eliciting a sharp cry. "Oh god, this hurts." **

"**It should," Miller muttered and got some rubbing alcohol and a baseball mitt. "Okay, when I say, I want you to push as hard as you can."**

"**No. Not until he comes. I promised…" the girl wasn't making any sense, muttering as she rocked herself back and forth.**

"**Well, this baby has a mind of its own," Louise said. "Do you have a name?"**

"**Lily for a girl, and Seth for a boy," the girl smiled for the first time, just as Miller told her to push. "NO! I WANT HIM HERE!"**

"**Well your baby doesn't care about that. Now push dammit!"**

_**One forty-three pm**_

Jason stood at the back entrance of the hospital. He had sensed that Ava was here and had walked the whole way, six miles. No one was around, so he just walked through the doors. No one was in the part of the hospital. Most people would think it was odd an entire hospital would be empty, but yet again, Jason didn't think like most people. So he walked to the elevator and pushed the button. The doors opened and he stepped through. He didn't know where he was supposed to go, so he just pressed some random buttons. One of the four he pushed lit up, while the others remained dim. Then, the box he was in jerked upwards and then, a few moments later, the doors opened up again. Jason walked through and started down the halls. The lights were bright, and he could hear voices.

Down the hall, he could hear crying. Soft, life cries. So he made his way towards the noises. At the end of the hall was a giant window. Through the clean glass, Jason could see tiny beds. In them were babies. Jason hadn't seen a baby in a very long time. They were so small, so perfect. With a swift kick, he opened the door. There were six babies in the room. Four in pink and two in blue. There were names on each of those clear little beds. He peered at them, trying to figure out which one could be his. None of these babies felt like they belonged to him. Ava had promised him that he would know which baby was his.

_They were sitting on the porch, cuddled together on the swing. Jason was rubbing her stomach. It was the end of summer, and her stomach was quite large. By now, the baby was moving all the time. Every now and then, the baby would kick. Jason really wanted to know what it was. He wanted a boy, so he could teach him what he knew. Ava had pointed out that he could teach a girl the same things. She wanted a baby, boy or girl._

_What if we lose it?_

"_Jason please don't say that. The baby isn't going to die."_

_I mean what if it gets lost? _

"_Oh. Honey, we won't. When people have a baby, something goes on inside their brain and they know which baby is theirs."_

_Really?_

"_Would I lie to you?"_

The other door (Note- There's one in the back of the room, the side with no big window.) started to open. Jason stepped behind a large filing cabinet and watched. A lady in white, who he assumed was a nurse, came in carrying a baby. It was wrapped in a blue blanket and she titled it so she could put it in a clear bed. She put a card in the slot and left the room. Jason walked over to the new baby and peered down at it. The boy babies wore blue, he remembered. So this one was a boy. His eyes were almost black and he peered up at Jason, his tiny fist clenched. Something in Jason's heart jumped and he knew. This was his baby. He looked at the card. On it, it said Baby Boy Voorhees.

The door opened again. This time, the nurse was carrying a baby in pink. She was about to put it in the bed when she saw him. She screamed, making the baby in her arms scream. Jason gestured for her to put the baby in the bed. She didn't understand and kept panicking. So Jason did it for her, taking the baby from her. The girl baby stopped crying instantly, staring up at the famed killer with wide eyes. Dark, old soul eyes. Just like his boy baby. Jason's heart repeated its earlier motion. There were two. It amazed him. He didn't know how this happened, but this was good. It was a gift, as his mommy would say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12: Summer**

_For a while, there was peace. Then, summer came again._

The sound of teenage laughter faintly tinkled through the trees. Ava and Jason stood at the edge of the woods, watching them through the trees. It had been eleven months since her arrival, ten since everyone had given up. They had been in peace for that long, spending those deliriously happy days wandering the woods and just being together. They had talked about a family, the future. There was no way that they could lead normal lives. Both of them were presumed dead, him longer than her, and he was suspect in scores of murders and disappearances. If they had children, they would have to be kept at home until they could devise a plan to create normal lives for them.

But in that moment, there were only plans for death. Ava had long accepted his ways. Pamela wanted to make sure that what happened to Jason would never happen again. They weren't too bright anyway. Last summers events were still fresh in some eyes, and still they came here. She didn't revel in their blood the way Pamela did, nor did she see murder as his duty, as Jason did. It was like taking out the garbage. Something that had to be done, whether she liked it or not.

"You're going to wait until dark?" Ava asked, squeezing his hand.

Yes. That's the rule.

"Okay. I'm going to go home."

Do you feel sick?

"A little. I just need a nap."

I'll be back after I'm done.

"I love you."

I love you too,

Silently, Ava made her way back to the cabin, a feeling of nausea lingering over her as she did. It was only a hint of the possibility, as she had not eaten this morning. Pamela had alerted them at the crack of dawn and they had been in the woods ever since. In her condition, Ava knew skipping meals wasn't a good idea, but other women had done worse. Her own mother had smoked until her fifth month, and she knew that Julie's mother, God rest her soul, had drank on and off throughout.

From her own rudimentary understanding of how all this worked, Ava guessed she was mid-way through her third month, due around Thanksgiving. Jason didn't know yet, as Ava was barely sure of it herself. She planned to tell him tonight, after she helped him clean up. To whisper in his ear as she washed him clean of blood, that they were going to create the family they always wanted.

Xxx

"If I die, I'm fucking coming back to kill you," Tara said and dropped the pile of sticks on the ground. Lance, her boyfriend, had sent her and Kelly (his best friend's girlfriend) to gather stuff for the fire. Lance and Steve were sitting by the fire, Steve trying to find the weed he had brought and Lance was sending Tara lascivious looks.

"What makes you say that?" Kelly asked.

"Don't you remember what happened last summer? Some people died up here," Tara waved her hands as she spoke. "Jason got them."

"He's just an urban legend," Steve scoffed. "I heard some chick went nuts and killed her friends. She's probably in Mexico or something."

"But one guy was pounded to death. How the fuck can a chick do that?" Lance interrupted.

"So I guess Jason's coming to get you!" Steve laughed and lunged at Kelly to tickle her. She tried to push him away, but she was laughing her ass off. "Tara, no one is going to die. Just light the fucking fire already."

"Asshole," Tara muttered and threw a stick at him. "Honey, go get me a beer." she directed this at Lance, who grudgingly obeyed. The cooler was the farthest thing from them, by the trees.

"You can be a real-," Lance never got to finish his sentence. Jason thrust his machete through his gut and Lance just fell, still clutching the can of Bud.

"I'm a real what Lancey?" Tara asked. When she got no answer, she groaned and stood to walk over to the cooler. "Don't be so pissy baby."

What she saw made her start screaming. Lance lay in a pool of blood, his eyes wide and his organs visible in the mess.

"OH MY GOD!" Tara screamed. "I TOLD YOU! LANCE IS DEAD!"

"Very funny," Kelly said. "Did you two set this up?"

Before Tara could answer, Jason re-appeared, and swung. His blade cut through her torso, sending her head and shoulders flying. It landed right next to the fire pit

"SHIT!" Steve screamed. "RUN!" He grabbed Kelly's hand and they took off for the trees. Jason ran after them. The girl tripped over her own feet. Jason decided something. If the boy decided to turn back and save her, they would get to live. If he didn't, both would die.

The boy kept running. The girl didn't even tried to run. She just lay there, sobbing. Jason grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Jason decided to make it quick for her. He just silt her throat and continued on his way.

Xxx

It was nearly midnight when he came back. Ava was sleeping, tossing and turning. Dreadful dreams of his death haunted her. So when the sound of the shower woke her, she jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Was it bad?" she whispered when he got into bed.

**Not really.** He slid a hand up her thigh and she arched towards him. He began to kiss her neck and his hand tugged at the scrap of cloth. Although she wanted to, she had to tell him first.

"I have something to tell you," she whispered and pulled at his shoulders to get him to face her.

**What's wrong?** Jason eyes narrowed with worry.

"Nothing," Ava said softly, and pulled up her nightdress. The bump was still very small, but noticeable. She took his hand and ran it along the warm flesh. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
